A Thing or Two to Learn
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: "Most of the mistakes in thinking are inadequacies of perception rather than mistakes of logic."   -Edward de Bono. Yes, this is SLASH.


**So I've been pretty busy lately…okay, insanely busy, but I wrote this one briefly several months ago and never posted it. That happens a lot. Thanks to Mellle22 for expressing a desire to see an epilogue for an older story I wrote. The request was similar enough to this to prompt my finally posting it. My apologies to those with stories I haven't gotten to yet. I'm doing my best to catch up! I'm getting there! One in particular is "Fragments" by ****criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak. Imma read the hell outta that ASAP. Even if I'm late, you know I'm good for it. LOL.**

**Gimmie an S! L! A! S-H! What's that spell? SLASH! That's what this is. So…you know the drill. If that's not your thing, this ain't for you.**

**Moving right along then…ANGST ALERT!**

….

Derek had honestly never thought of a man in that way. So when he'd fallen so hard for the nerdy little white boy on the team he'd been a little beside himself to say the least. But, despite all of the issues he'd grappled with from his youth, after months of denial, and weeks of slow acceptance, he'd finally decided that his feelings for the younger man were worlds apart from anything he'd ever felt before. He was surprised to find that not only when he was with Reid did he not associate any of his amorous feelings or fantasies about him with the horrors of his past, but when he'd finally given into the ever growing longing he felt, that said feelings were reciprocated. That had been four months ago.

Things had been so easy. They still got along famously, better than ever in fact and there never seemed to be any talk or pressure to put labels on their relationship. Rules for on and off the clock had never been set, but rather an unspoken understanding between them. Work was work and time off was, well, theirs. They could just be together without any question as to what they meant to one another or either trying to discuss the fact that Morgan and Reid seemed to be, for lack of a better word, exclusive. Morgan didn't even have any qualms when it came to the sex. He dove right in without fear, apprehension or the slightest hesitation. Unfortunately, sex still wound up being the problem.

Derek never failed to be amazed by how phenomenal Spencer felt. Eerily soft skin, the way he moved and the skilled ease with which he brought the older man to completion each time was unparalleled. From the first time he'd just seemed to know what his partner needed and wanted. He was passionate and giving, thoughtful and accommodating. The trouble was, more often than not, Derek would finish and Spencer wouldn't. Even those times when he would go down on the slender, angelic man, he would rarely cum before Derek's jaw became too sore. Hand jobs even took an excessive amount of time to bring him over the edge and sometimes he had to stop Derek because his flesh became too sensitive or too numb at which point Spencer would kiss his flustered lover sweetly and go "clean up". Derek suspected that meant he'd most likely taken care of himself in the bathroom.

He was sure the problem wasn't nerves or self-consciousness as Spencer had no issues walking around naked with him there, didn't tense up or blush when Derek explored every inch of his body. He figured it wasn't a physiological issue because he'd watched the beautiful man masturbate for him on occasion and it only took him several minutes before he was shooting his copious load all over himself. No, none of these things had ever been an issue and this last time hadn't been any different.

When Reid got up and kissed his disheartened lover before disappearing into the bathroom to "clean up", Morgan finally decided he was sick of feeling so inadequate. He was by no means a selfish lover. Every woman he'd been with in the past had cried out unabashedly with release in under ten minutes begging for more. He couldn't handle the blow to his increasingly fragile ego. It was too much and for the first time in years, sex was slowly becoming something he dreaded.

When Spencer exited the bathroom ready to cuddle up with his lover, he saw that the larger man was already in bed facing away with the lights off. He paused momentarily and watched him, wondering if everything was alright. He hadn't seemed that tired. The young genius knew that Derek sometimes seemed to take it hard when he couldn't bring him over the edge, but Spencer never made a big deal about it, saying cheesy things like 'it's the journey not the destination' 'It really does feel so good, especially with you' and other times flat out making excuses. He cared deeply for Morgan and the man never failed to turn him on. They were able to be intimate and connect. That was what was important. Not that Spencer had spent time with men that had been much more skilled in the bedroom, because that was the only level they had connected on and that hadn't been enough for him. Sure, sometimes it was frustrating, but not nearly enough to ruin what he had with Morgan.

Normally he would have directed or given pointers, even taken control, but he knew that between Derek's past, his alpha male tendencies and rep for being a sex God with the ladies, combined with the newness of their physical relationship, that it would be too hard for Derek to take lessons on sex from someone like him. Someone everybody had wrongly assumed was asexual. Well, the fact that he was partially to blame for the miscommunication didn't help. The first few times they'd been together, Spencer had been so elated that he'd moaned and writhed at every touch thereby giving his partner the idea that his technique was flawless. But he'd felt there was time to rectify that. He'd decided to take it slow until the moment was right.

Spencer crawled into bed and kissed Derek on the cheek, neck and shoulder, which was now covered by a worn blue t-shirt. That in itself was a tad bit worrisome. The man never wore a shirt to bed. Not knowing what to say, or whether he was even awake to hear it anyway, he just nestled behind him and allowed sleep to claim his weary body.

When morning came, Spencer woke to an empty bed and a note on the counter stating that Derek had gone home early to care for Clooney and tend to some things before work. The words didn't seem angry and the penmanship, though sloppier than usual, didn't indicate anything that couldn't be explained away by a tired man. Still, he felt like something was off and decided to get to work early and see if he couldn't pull him aside to make sure everything was alright.

As luck would have it, Derek was late and Spencer had to find out from Garcia that he was filling in training the cadets that morning. By the time he came back, the whole team was at lunch and Spencer waited but his lover never showed. After lunch, before the younger could find a moment to pull the older aside, he was called out on a local consultation. Upon returning, he found a nearly empty bullpen and no message from the man in question, so he packed up and left, calling Derek on his way out.

"Yeah Reid."

*Reid. Not Spencer. Could be nothing. Maybe he figures I'm still at the office and he could potentially be on speaker.*

"Hey, I was wondering if it was okay that I came by. I kind of n…"

"Actually, I'm on my way to the gym and then I'm meeting up with some of the guys to watch the game. But I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He interrupted.

"Oh. Well, maybe if you get home early enough…"

"Hey man, I'm about to head through the tunnel so I'll see ya at work."

With that, the connection was cut. By the supposed tunnel or Derek, Spencer couldn't be sure, but his money was on the latter and he felt the concern from earlier morph into full-blown worry. What had happened?

Tuesday, things didn't shape up much for the better. The doctor couldn't get the object of his sleepless night out of his mind or alone for the life of him. Since when did the guy go all day without a cup of coffee or a bathroom break? He thought about texting him even though they were in the same room but that didn't seem appropriate. He tried to make eye contact but Morgan seemed to keep his gaze everywhere but on him. Red flags were springing up faster than Reid could handle and he could feel his throat constricting painfully with emotion. When he came back from delivering a report that Hotch had requested, Morgan was gone. After a brief search of the bathroom, the break room and Garcia's lair he finally found out that he'd left early for an "appointment".

When Spencer's calls and texts went ignored for three hours, he finally took a shower, brushed his teeth and went to bed early without dinner. He wasn't hungry. The worry he'd been feeling all day shot to level-three fear when he laid down and saw that no messages or calls had been returned. Fighting hard against the rising panic and familiar sting of tears, he fell into a restless slumber out of sheer emotional exhaustion.

Wednesday morning, Reid reached out before he woke enough to remember why the space beside him was empty. Now officially depressed, he rolled slowly to the side only to find that in his preoccupation with personal troubles, he'd neglected to set the alarm. He officially had to be at work in twenty minutes. Well, he was going to be late. After throwing on the first thing he grabbed, he was gathering his things quickly when he saw there was a text message.

'Sorry man. I had my phone off for an appt. C-U tomorrow.'

It was sent at eleven pm. Long appointment. Spencer knew it was bullshit. Derek never turned his personal or government issued phones off. Not when they were always on-call and his family all lived in Chicago. What the hell was wrong? Why was Derek blowing him off all of the sudden? What had he done? What hadn't he done? Could it be…no. Morgan was not the disloyal type. Not to family, co-workers, friends, lovers or anyone he gave two shits about. And Spencer was all of those things. Right? Shaking off his doubts and bottling up his fear, he rushed into work.

Franklin, Alaska. No time for anything but murder. In fact, when they were around each other, Morgan seemed to find any excuse to be on the phone, addressing others or to focus on other things, always keeping his distance. Then, there was the humiliation of his resounding, "I'm not sleepin' with Reid." declaration. After that, Spencer didn't try very hard to speak to him. He mostly focused on the case and not only accepted the avoidance, but actively took part in it for the remainder of the trip.

When they returned Friday, the whole team was exhausted. Derek had stuck to Garcia like glue, which was understandable considering she was still torn up about watching that man die. Still, he had to know how much that comment had hurt him. The look on his face had made it pretty apparent despite the team being right there. He needed answers and he needed them soon or he would go insane. When they had the required paperwork in, Hotch told them all to take off for the weekend. They all packed up and Reid ran to catch Morgan at the elevator. Before he could say anything, several other people walked up and stepped in behind them.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" He asked Derek casually.

"I'm not sure. I've got this thing tonight, but I have to head home, get Clooney from the neighbor and catch up on a few things." He sighed.

"So I guess that drinks tonight are out."

"Yeah. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow?"

The doors opened to the parking garage and the remaining passengers stepped off. Unfortunately, that was the boys plus two. As they walked to their cars, Spencer cursed the fact that the other garage occupants were parked nearby as they came to Morgan's truck first. When he disengaged the locks and opened the door to get in, Reid stepped closer, then noticed one of the women fumbling with her purse beside the car to their left.

"Are we cool?" He questioned quietly, trying not to seem too obvious or upset.

"Yeah." Derek replied, seating himself. "We're fine, I'm just late."

"Right. For that…_thing_." Spencer said with a touch of bitterness.

"Look, I know we need to talk so don't worry, I'll give you a call later."

"How can you be late to something you didn't even know you would be home in time for?" He gushed, earning a strange look from the woman digging for her keys.

Derek glanced nervously at her and smiled. "I had these plans before we were called out."

"Der-Morgan…"

"I'm really running behind. I'll give you a call later alright?" He said evenly, although Spencer could see annoyance in his eyes.

He stepped back as the other man shut the door and turned the ignition. Walking away, he didn't even bother looking at the darker man as he flew out of the parking structure. He calmly reached his car and climbed in. When the engine was running, he finally gave into the tears he'd been holding in all week. The fear that had gripped him the last few days had finally erupted into a terrible sense of loss, frustration, anger and pain. He swiped his eyes and took off toward home, but when paranoia joined the mix and rationality completely went out the window, he found himself sitting up the road from his lover's house.

He saw his vehicle in the drive and thought about just storming up to his door, demanding to know what the problem was. He was sick of this. Every Goddamn time he let someone in he was betrayed, shut out or completely abandoned. He never expected it from Derek. He probably should have, but he hadn't. It was too much. But instead of rushing up there, he sat and let his mind run over their interactions, or a lack there of, and tried, for the millionth time, to figure out why.

After a short eternity, he was startled off his misery-go-round by Morgan, who had gotten into his truck, pulled out and headed the opposite direction from where Reid was. Jesus, this was bordering dangerously on stalking. After a brief hesitation, he pulled away from the curb and carefully followed him.

Fifteen minutes later, he stopped at a corner in an upscale residential area and watched as Derek parked in front of a huge, two story house before jogging up to the door. When a pretty, red-headed woman answered with a big smile and pulled him inside, Spencer felt his heart fall into his stomach. He forgot how to breathe and then over compensated when his pounding pulse and burning lungs protested the lack of oxygen.

Panic attack.

His chest tightened as sharp pains shot through it. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought his afore mentioned heart was actually breaking to pieces.

He didn't remember the drive home or walking up to his apartment but he was there, slamming his door, tearing off his tie and work shirt, kicking off his shoes, literally, as one flew and knocked a lamp to the floor. The breaking glass felt good and he threw a few more objects, including a picture of the source of his pain, before storming to the kitchen and pulling out an unopened bottle of Scotch that Gideon had given him years ago. He didn't even bother with a glass, chugging the pain elixir straight from its heavy container.

Okay, so in reality, he was a light weight and it only took about forty-five minutes and seven drags of the bottle to feel good and stinking drunk. At that point, the anger and loathing had hit an apex as he pulled out his phone. In the back of his fuzzy and very distorted mind, he knew that not only was drunk dialing incredibly stupid and cliché, but that nothing good could come of it. He just didn't give a shit. It hit voice mail, big fucking surprise, and he cringed at the familiar voice in the greeting, waiting impatiently for the beep.

"I guess I didn't really expect you to answer, considering you're probably still screwing that red headed bimbo you've obviously been seeing behind my back, but I just couldn't wait to tell you it's over. Of course I'm stating the obvious and I'm sure you're relieved since you're too big of a fucking coward to just tell me I wasn't enough anymore! I know we never actually discussed exclusivity, but avoiding me, lying to me and treating me like shit for a week just to see you with her…see her smile at you like…" His voice that had been seething now cracked in anguish. "You know, I've been hurt a lot in my life Morgan, but I never thought you would be the one to break me. I had faith in you. I wanted so many times to tell you I loved you. Now I'm glad I didn't. I could never trust you enough to love you. Don't worry about work. I made the mistake of getting involved with someone like you so I'll fix it. My request for transfer will be on Hotch's desk Monday. Have a nice life." Spencer said miserably.

He fumbled for the end button but couldn't see through his rage, tears and the effects of booze. Instead he let out a frustrated sob and chucked the phone across the room, breaking the other lamp. Fuck it. He didn't like them anyway. It was then his stomach rebelled and he stumbled to the bathroom to empty its contents. Once he was done, he thought he should feel better but only felt worse as he'd sobered more than he would have liked. Getting up, he flushed, rinsed his mouth with Listerine a few times and went to the kitchen for water. After drinking two glasses with some Tylenol, he hit the bed hard, emotionally drained. He cried himself to sleep.

Spencer awoke to his house phone going off. He'd been meaning to get rid of the damn land line. It was still dark and judging by the slight head spin he was experiencing, he hadn't been asleep very long. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was just after one am. He fumbled for the phone and looked at the screen seeing he had seventeen missed calls. All Derek. He ripped the cord to the offending sound out of the wall and flopped back down. If he never saw him again it would be too soon.

Just then, as if the cosmos had read his mind, there was pounding at his door. Son-of-a-BITCH! He ignored it until he heard the sound of a key in the lock. He jumped out of bed, swayed, hit the door jam with his shoulder and swore. He made it to the front door just as it opened several inches and threw himself against it. His slight frame was no match for the man on the other side and he failed to get it closed all the way as a large foot wedged inside to prevent him from obtaining that goal.

"Spencer, please, just let me in." That rich, familiar voice requested desperately.

"No! Leave! I can't even stand to look at you!"

"Pretty Boy, PLEASE. We need to talk. I have to…"

"Don't call me that! You lost that right! Now leave!"

"No. Just let me in so I don't…"

Spencer hit the door hard and Derek hissed as his foot was crushed. Though the sound wasn't entirely unpleasant to the geniuses ears, he didn't have long to revel as he was thrown back when the door practically imploded.

"Get out! Now! I don't want anything to do with you!" He screamed, catching his balance.

Derek shut the door behind him and walked toward the angry man reaching out. Spencer knocked away the attempted gesture then pushed him as hard as he could, sending the muscle-bound agent backward into the now closed exit.

"Spencer, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was doing it for us, you have to know that. It's not…"

The younger huffed incredulously. "FUCK YOU!"

Derek took a step forward, "Would you just listen please, I need you to…"

"What? Your ego was so bruised by my inability to achieve orgasm at the snap of your fingers that you decided to go prove to yourself you hadn't lost your touch? That it's ME who's defective in some way?" Spencer shot, the explanation being the only one he'd come up with thus far.

"No! That's not it! I mean, yes, but no! Spencer, it's been so hard being with you sexually knowing I'm not enough to satisfy you. That when you go to the bathroom after…you're having to…take care of yourself. No, it's not exactly healthy for my ego when it's so easy for you to pleasure me and I can't even manage to…"

"I thought we had something more than that! I thought we had a strong connection, that I could trust you! And your answer to feelings of inadequacy was to treat me like I'm nothing while you go fornicate with half of DC?"

"Half of…NO! Would you…"

"Get the fuck out!"

Derek lunged forward and grabbed Spencer kissing him hard. Spencer struggled to get away from him to no avail. Finally, he managed to get a hand up and push his assailants face away.

"Stop! Get out…"

Derek swiped his feet and they both went down. Before Spencer could get his breath or bearings back, his hands were being pinned by one strong hand.

"Get off me you son-of-a…" He started before Derek slapped him.

Spencer looked at him stunned and a bit fearful.

"I'm sorry baby. I am, but you need to shut the hell up and let me _finish _a goddamn sentence!"

The slender man's eyes were impossibly large and the fear was now replaced with rage and tears. He just lay there, breath ragged, shirtless chest heaving, head spinning.

"You're right. I was feeling inadequate. Even resentful. To be completely honest I've been dreading having sex with you because as amazing as it is, I can't handle the feeling I get when you give me that look of pity before you get up and go into the bathroom to do what I couldn't. And that was starting to come between us. Threatened to ruin us. So yes, my solution was that woman… "

Spencer began struggling again. "Let me go and get out you mother fu…"

"I'm not done! I need to tell you the whole thing. I need you to understand."

He quit fighting but the tears were spilling over. Streaming. He didn't want to hear this.

"It started Sunday night. I couldn't take it anymore. I was desperate. I wanted to talk to you but I just couldn't find the words and I was afraid to bring any more attention to my insecurities and shortcomings. I see now that was wrong. But I could feel myself starting to get angry with YOU. So Monday, I decided to do something about it. I'm so sorry I avoided you. I'm so sorry I made you feel like I didn't care. For humiliating you in Alaska. I just wasn't ready and I didn't want to face you…intimately…"

"I don't want to hear you try and justify…"

Derek thrust his pelvis against Spencer's and coved his whimpering mouth with his free hand.

"I'M-NOT-FINISHED!" He ground out. "The woman you saw me with was the founder of a group that teaches couples and individuals how to…improve their techniques. She leads demonstrations on how to give fellatio and her partner discusses how to achieve anal and prostate induced orgasms. When I told her I was in a time constraint, she and her husband agreed to give me a few private lessons. And no, not that kind of private, completely hands off. Between the lessons and my own…solo missions, I was kind of busy. And embarrassed. I couldn't admit it and I'd hoped for it to be a surprise. I was going to ask you out tomorrow to apologize and test out my newly obtained knowledge. I didn't want you to know in case I failed again. So I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to do everything in my power to give you the kind of mind blowing pleasure you give me because I love you and I want this to work. When I heard the message you left, God Spencer, I was so devastated. Terrified. Knowing I made you feel that way, that I'd probably lost you for good, that you might leave the team…hearing you say you couldn't trust me enough to…" Derek choked up and had to stop and breathe. "I'm so sorry."

Spencer's eyes still looked angry. Derek swallowed hard. He reluctantly let go of the man beneath him and offered him a hand but he was already rolling to get up. He stayed on his knees, butt resting on his heels, back to Morgan.

"If you don't believe me, I have their card. You can check it out for yourself. I'm guilty of avoiding you and I take full blame for this, but I would never betray you. You're all I need or want. And I shouldn't have slapped you. I just…"

The gorgeous, disheveled man finally rose to his feet, turning and heading down the hall without a word.

"Please, Spencer, I'm not lying…"

He stopped in the doorway at the end of the hall, lithe form and wiry muscles beautifully enhanced by the soft light spilling over from the room beyond. He looked back over his bare shoulder. "Then prove it." He said, disappearing into the room.

….

Spencer buried his face in the pillow and screamed as his saliva-covered rectum pulsed around his lovers tongue. He'd never been brought over the edge by simply being rimmed. He wouldn't think it possible if the evidence weren't dribbling from the tip of his still raging hard on. When he rolled onto his back, he saw Derek looking down at him through half lidded eyes, a satisfied smile on his face. Before Spencer could manage words of any sort, his sensitive cock was being engulfed by a very hot, moist mouth.

"Derek, I don't think I can…AH! It might take a while since I just…FUCK! OH MY GOD! Mmmmnnna! SHIT!" He cried, bucking up into the dark mouth currently teasing his cock in the most amazing way.

Derek deep throated the rather large phallus enthusiastically, flicking the slit with every up, tugging and rolling the balls with every down. The sounds his young lover was making were causing his own member to ache painfully as he felt the pre-cum leaking down his neglected shaft. Spencer was moaning uncontrollably and writhing on the bed, this never-before-seen reaction spurring Derek on as long, white fingers left his shaved scalp and shot up to grasp the head board which was pulled on so hard it creaked under the strain.

A few minutes later, with a sharp breath, and one final thrust of his hips, Spencer was cuming again, crying out as he coated the back of Derek's throat with his thick seed. When his skinny, little white boy finally relaxed, save for the occasional, involuntary twitch of muscles , Derek continued to gently kiss, nip and lick every inch of the cream colored, satin skin. When he reached those full, supple lips, they parted to say something, but all intentions of speech were stolen right along with his lover's breath.

After a minute of the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared, Derek broke away when he felt Spencer stroking him. He gently pulled the hand back and kissed his forehead before flipping him over. When he shifted off the bed, the younger man turned his head and watched curiously as his partner dug through his discarded jeans and pulled out a small bottle. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, I wasn't planning on getting anywhere. Celeste and Jordan gave it to me as a parting gift tonight. You don't even want to know how much this little tube cost me." Derek laughed.

"Worth every penny." Spencer breathed with a grin.

Derek climbed back onto the bed and worked some of the warming oil into his lovers back slowly. As he massaged the muscles, his braniac groaned and whispered praises the lower he got. After a half an hour of thorough rubbing, Derek had covered his back, arms, neck and legs and had now moved to his taut ass. Spencer moaned as dark hands made their way closer to his crease and mewled when his tender hole was rubbed gently but with increasing pressure.

Once the man below him was totally relaxed, Derek gently rolled him over once more and poured more oil between his spread legs. He lightly teased the area of his inner thighs closest to his groin and fondled his balls before continuing his ministrations down to the exterior of his opening.

When Derek saw that his one and only was rock hard and leaking again, he took to preparing him. With every finger he would occasionally brush the prostate earning him tiny bucks from narrow hips and loud gasps from that perfect mouth. When neither one could handle the anticipation any longer, Derek slid a pillow under Spencer's hips, rolled on a condom from the bedside drawer and kissed his prone boyfriend as he carefully pushed the tip of his erection past the tight, puckered entrance. Spencer broke the lip-lock and let out a long, low moan that grew louder the further he sank inside. It was Heaven.

After a small adjustment period, the darker man rocked his hips, first with small, gentle thrusts then working into full, deep ones. He watched with wonderment as Spencer arched his back, long locks fanned out across the mattress as his head fell against it, eyes growing large before rolling back, crying out while Derek's every stroke hit home.

"Derek!...Fuck!...Yes!... Ahhh!...Faster!...Harder!"

He happily complied as the screaming increased. Flailing hands gripped the bed sheets for dear life as sweat-slicked skin connected with a loud satisfying slap rivaled by the rhythmic thudding of the headboard as Derek plowed into the slender body with brute, ardent force. If he'd thought the guy could never feel more amazing before, he was surely being proven wrong in that moment as long legs clung to his hips, and the silky smooth, impossibly, tight channel clenching and releasing around his engorged cock, threatened to milk Derek dry.

Just when he feared he would once again finish before this beautiful man, he worked double time, pounding even quicker and slightly higher when Spencer screamed so loud the neighbors two floors down were probably making to call the cops. He came hard and fast, small, pearly ropes of spunk spurting across his chest and stomach as Derek let go and followed suit with a guttural howl, pushing as deep as he could while the most intense orgasm he'd ever remembered experiencing washed through him.

After laying together silently for some time, their heart rates finally slowed along with their breathing and Spencer rolled onto his side reaching for Derek's pants.

"What? You want me to leave?" He asked, incredulous.

"No." He replied, throwing the jeans to him. "I want you to get me this Celeste person's business card like you promised."

"You still don't believe me?" He questioned, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just need the address if I'm going to send them a gift basket…" He amended, stretching his languid muscles with a sigh "Mmm...or maybe a Mercedes." He smiled, pulling Derek into a deep kiss.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?"

"More than anything in this world."

"Will you ever lie to me again?"

"No way."

"I'm really the only one?"

"There could never be another."

"Will you ever humiliate me in front of the team like that again?"

"Not a chance. I hope we double up on every case."

"And…"

"Jeez Spencer! Come on!"

"One more question."

"Alright."

"Are you ever going to slap me again?"

"No! I'm _so_ sorry! That was…"

"Why not?"

"What?"

"I kinda liked it."

"…"

"Now that the basics are down, we can explore…other things."

"…"

"Derek? Where are you going? ….Derek?"

"I'm thinking there's a convenience store, an electronics depot and a twenty-four hour sex shop within two miles of here…and we have all weekend." He replied with a devious grin.

Spencer's eyes lit up. "Oh, you are **SO** forgiven."

….

**Okay, so basically random PWP…..but it **_**was**_** written four stories ago. Sorry if it wasn't up to par. I hope some of you enjoyed it. Please let me know if this one should be banished to the Island of Misfit Fics. As always, thank you for your time. :D **

**Oh, and I'm working on finishing a fic concerning the future of our favorite BAU team. It's been on and off again with my schedule and moods…lol…but I think it's about done. 'About' being the operative word…but it's my birthday and I'm drunk…and rambling…so I'll shut up now.**


End file.
